Revolution (block)
|Next = |Previous = Dragon Saga }} Revolution is the 14th block of card sets in the Duel Masters trading card game. List of Sets It is composed of sets released after April 25, 2015. DMR Sets *DMR-17 Burning Dogiragon!! *DMR-18 Time Stop Miradante!! DMX Sets *DMX-20 Deck Ultimate Perfection!! Due-Max 160 ~Revolution & Invasion~ DMD Sets *DMD-21 Due-ma Start Deck: Invincible Fire Civilization *DMD-22 Due-ma Start Deck: Destroyer Darkness Civilization *DMD-23 Due-ma Start Deck: Miracle Bringer Light Civilization It also features promotional cards from Year 14. Plot After the defeat of All Over The World, Supreme Real Dragon Soul, the world was peaceful and the story transfers to another continent. This continent was a peaceful continent ruled by the kings of the Light, Darkness and Fire civilization, until one day creatures are given mysterious marks and Invaded the continent. Those who were not given the mark of the invader were given the mark of the Revolutionary and they fought against the invaders. Timeline Other information: Duel Masters Land *Years have passed after the defeat of All Over The World and the world was peaceful. *On the other side of the planet of Dragon Saga is a continent named "Rando". It is a vast landscape surrounded by the ocean and is a peaceful land with tall mountains and deep forests. There were 3 respectable kings; Evol Dogiragon, Killer the Kill, Demon Dragon King, and Miracle Star, Lord of Dragon Spirits who respectively rule over the Fire, Darkness and Light civilizations. *However, in a mysterious day of invasion, a virus appeared and creatures were infected with "Invader" Marks and started to attack the inhabitants of this continent. *On the other hand some creatures were given a mark that is a fist that raises to the sky, and the creatures that were given those marks were known as revolutionaries. The king of Light, Miracle Star, Revolution Heaven King was a revolutionary who used his power of revolution to sweep all of the invaders. *At the moment the light civilization thought it gained peace, The Fire invaders invaded in massive speeds. The invader whose speed exceeds sound, Redzone, Blasting Invasion appeared and led the Fire Invaders to attack the Light Civilization. Under this powerful being, Miracle Star was defeated. *While Redzone attacked the light civilization, the fire civilization was invaded as well. The king of fire was the Dogiragon, a dragon whose power exceeded Dragons. His power was over the gambling powers of the Eureka Invaders and fended of their attacks well. *However Dogiragon was pushed to his limits and he was defeated...Not! Before his defeat he unleashed his Revolution Zero and defeated the Invaders. But it was no rest as he now has to fight in the Light Civilization. *On the other hand, Ira and Malt were out to train in the land of Rando. As they saw the invaders and revolutionaries, they realize that they must fight again. Details *It places focus on 2 new main warring races, Invader and Revolutionary. These races both have allied races that they are partnered with. * Power creep continues as cards such as Hell's Scrapper and Terror Pit have Creature Versions which can join the attack and powerful invader evolution creatures can be put into the battle zone quicker than ever. Additionally, A very powerful card has caused most 3 to 5 civilization decks to die out. Competitive Environment Pre-DMR Stage With the release of DMD-21, DMD-22 and DMD-23, the Revolution meta began. Previous Dragon Saga meta decks such as MaltNEXT, Imen loop and Mono Light Heaven's Gate persisted in the environment. DMD-22's Darslain, Dream Knight led to the creation of a new decktype - Darslain beatdown. With the new Hall of Fame update, Deis Magician, Ranger of Gaia, Upheaval, Eureka Program and Violent Dragon Alarm were restricted. As such, Imen loop, Heaven's Gate and Mono Darkness Hellvorof decks were somewhat weakened, but they still remained in the environment. DMR-17 Stage Two new effects appeared, Invasion and Revolution. Because Revolution is an effect reliant on the number of shields, it has not appeared as much in the meta due to its difficulty of being activated. On the other hand, Invasion has been really easy to use. Out of them all Redzone, Blasting Invasion was the strongest due to its synergy in hyperspatial decks with Gaial Kaiser, the Victorious. As such, even Light/Water/Darkness hyperspatial control decks began adapting Redzone. But in the end, it mostly worked at best in Mono-Fire rush along with Gatling, Speed of Sound, aiming for a 3 turn kill. Besides the Invasion and Revolution cards, a new mana restraining creature appeared - Mega Manalock Dragon. It was immediately adapted alongside Faerie Gift into MaltNEXT as a way to counter multi-civilization deck. For players who enjoy luck-based games, Gachanko Gachirobo came off as an interesting card to use, enabling the use of nostalgic cards such as Magmadragon Jagalzor and Legionnaire Lizard. Meanwhile at the recent Duel Masters Grand Prix, the winner was Imen loop, followed by a Heaven's Gate deck adapting Alephtina, Spiritual Princess for a loop. DMR-18 Stage DMR-19 Stage DMR-20 Stage Competitive Decks *Mana ramp decks: **Zenith Turbo **Kaiser "Demon Blade" *Mono Light Heaven's Gate *Mono-Light rush *Mono Darkness Hellvorof *Mono-Fire rush *DMD-20 edits: **Malt "King" **MaltNEXT *Boaroaxe decks: **Imen loop *Hyperspatial control Important Cards New cards: *Redzone, Blasting Invasion *Turbo 3, Supersonic *Mega Manalock Dragon *Black Psycho, Revenge *Dark Masters, Demon Dragon *Death Hands, Misfortune Emperor *Sturm, Scrapper *Gatling, Speed of Sound Old cards: *Kaiser "Demon Fang", Zenith of "Certain Victory" *VAN Beethoven, Zenith of "Fighting" *Wedding, Zenith of "Celebration" *Heaven's Gate *Milzam, Spirit of Miracles *Emeralda, Pitch Dragon Elemental *Hellvorof, Prison Dragon Edge *Hyperspatial Emperor Hole *5000GT, Riot *MaltNEXT, Ultra-War Dragon Edge *Diehard Ryusei of Invincibility *Crossfire, Wicked Millionaire *Imen=Bugo, Dragon Edge *Faerie Gift *Hyperspatial Guard Hole *Miraculous Truce Gallery Category:Set Block